


Professional Droid

by Haospart



Series: Building a Traitor [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gladiators, Mita survives Zakuul by getting into professional fighting, Planet Zakuul (Star Wars), Zakuul is Flashy and Dramatic, and my brain went 'gladiator pits' and now it's an intrinsic part of his character growth, apparently, gladiatorial shenanigans, i dunno he's just vibing on it, i have no fucking clue what to tag this as, no beta we die like men, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haospart/pseuds/Haospart
Summary: He's not a droid, even if he has one waiting under his skin.  But he'll play the part to stay safe under Zakuul's watchful gaze.To keep out of the eye of the Knights, he must blend in.  By standing out as much as possible.  It's a living, at least.
Series: Building a Traitor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Continuity:  Love and Everything





	Professional Droid

**Author's Note:**

> Featured Character:  
> Non-cipher agent - Mit'agemi'nia

"And now we've got the fight of the day! The fight to end it all! Will this challenger be able to take it down?"

Honestly Mita could do without the showboating, but it was all a part of the job. A little showmanship went a long way, and a  _ lot _ of it went even further. He rolled his eyes underneath his helmet, stealthed but glad for the anonymity either way.

He could practically  _ hear _ the wide, sweeping gestures that the announcer made, even as he toed the dirt below him. He'd heard variations of this schpiel a hundred times before, for just as long as he'd been winning fights. Zakuul and theatrics. Inextricable. 

"Now, we do have one rule here for this one, to keep this fight from being over too soon, you can't bring an EMP into it. If you use one, you  _ will _ be held liable for any damages, dead or alive," and Mita appreciated that. He'd initially been surprised at how quickly the owners of this  _ gladiator's _ ring acquiesced to his terms. He'd fight for them, and  _ win _ for them, but only if he got paid, and only if they'd deal with it if someone knocked out his cybernetics. He had 3 hours after they got knocked out to get them restarted, or his organs started to kick off. Oh the  _ joys  _ of experimental technology and Imperial Intelligence.

Granted, it had already been a month of fighting before he was approached for an  _ official _ sponsorship. But they hadn't settled on a story yet, on a  _ legend _ .

"You know it! You  _ love _ it! Hailing from the outer reaches of our galaxy and come to fight for  _ us _ , our very own  _ Assassin Droid! _ You won’t find a model like this anywhere else, this one’s one-of-a-kind!"

And that was his cue.

He strode towards the center of the arena, a dirt covered fighting pit, with as much cold confidence as he could manage. He held his electrohammer in a strong, unyielding grip, and unstealthed. Every move he made from now on would have to be calculated. The movements of a droid.

The movements of a very  _ dangerous _ droid.

It wasn't terribly hard, frankly, to produce that kind of effect. The armor he had was layered, there was freedom of movement but no one would ever see what his real body was like, and the helmet had eyes. Kind, friendly eyes, the kind that might be put on an armor display but produced the  _ very _ unnerving effect of making people perceive him as  _ mechanical _ . It was also, perhaps, the fact that he had what essentially amounted to a  _ real _ assassination droid hidden just under his skin. Every bone in his body could be moved under mechanical power, independent from his own will.

Well, it had been years since anyone had last overwritten his consciousness for the droid,  _ years _ since anyone had activated the override, or even been alive to do so. The last man to try, the last  _ Sith,  _ well he took a blaster bolt through the back of his skull.

In any case, he was  _ practiced _ with acting like a droid, and nearly every night for the past several months, he'd been fighting in this ring. Entirely unknown aside from his mask, and the promise of death he'd become.

A solid mass of bone and durasteel, without feeling or mercy.

He hefted the electrohammer up into one hand and slammed the butt of it against the ground twice with a laugh. The modulators in his helmet worked their magic, contorting it into something mechanically sinister.

Time to go to work.


End file.
